Awakening
by xRaianx
Summary: One-shot that takes place right after 'Events to come.' Sakura and Sasuke get one big surprise when Setoru's calling for them one night.


**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"Momma... momma!"

Sakura shot up in bed hearing the cries of her oldest son coming from down the hall. Looking to her husband to see if he had heard also, she was surprised to see that he wasn't by her side. Thinking he had gone to get a glass of water, or was in the washroom, she got up out of bed and raced to the five year old's room. Upon reaching the door, she noticed Sasuke coming out of the nursery where Setsumi was, with a questioning look on his face. But before she could answer, or even ask what he was doing there, Setoru called out again, only this time much louder.

"Momma!"

She opened the door and walked in, Sasuke not far behind now that he heard his cry also. She wasn't quite sure if the child was asleep and having a nightmare and not awake at all. But when the light from the hall shown into the room, Setoru immediately shot up reaching out for her. Sakura could see he was rubbing his right eye and crying at the same time, she also noticed that both his eyes were red signaling that he had been rubbing them for quite a while. Fearing he had caught pink eye, and only a few days before he started at the academy, Sakura quickly sat on the bed to examine the boy.

"Setoru... what happened to your eyes, why are you rubbing them?"

"They hurt."

"How do they hurt? Do they burn or sting? Sweetie you have to open them so momma can see what's wrong."

"I don't want to!"

"Setoru... calm down and let your mother see." Sasuke stated from across the room, keeping an eye on them, and listening to see if Setoru's cries had awoken the other two.

Hearing his father's words and not wishing to upset him, Setoru opened his eyes a little. Tears immediately began to pour out and he closed them again, rubbing. "They hurt!"

"Setoru-kun... stop and let momma see." Sakura pulled the boy's hands away from his eyes, and was able to open them again to look. "Sasuke, you need to see this."

Hearing Sakura call him over, put the older man on alert for what was to come. Looking over her shoulder to the child on the bed, Sasuke was shocked to see a pair of red eyes staring back at him... not the normal dark eyes he knew to the boy to have.

"Sasuke it's."

"The sharingan."

"It too bright! Hurts my eyes momma." Setoru began rubbing his eyes again, as Sakura pulled him into her lap to block the light from the hall.

"I thought he wouldn't get it till later, you got yours at twelve didn't you?"

"Yes... but it is unknown when any Uchiha will get theirs, Itachi received his at eight."

"What do we do?"

"Let me handle it, go back to bed."

"Sasuke."

"I'll take care of it." To prove the point, he took the child from her arms and moved over to the darkest part of the room where a desk and chair sat.

Sakura knew he would be better at handling this situation than she, seeing as how he had to deal with it too when he was younger; but she wasn't comfortable about it. She did return to their room, but did not fall back to sleep, wanting to wait up till he came in to talk. Sasuke returned a half hour later, and she immediately sat up. "Is he okay?"

"I thought I told you to sleep?"

"Not when my baby is in pain I'm not, now answer me."

"He's fine, once he calmed down I explained what it was and tomorrow we are going to practice on how to use it. He is sleeping, and I checked on Shiori and Setsumi to make sure they are still sleeping also. Now let's get back to sleep before you have to feed the baby again." He didn't leave room for arguement as he got in bed and trapped her in his arms.

"Alright fine, but tomorrow I want to examine him and make sure everything is alright before you start, okay?"

"Hn."

"I can't believe he has it at such a young age."

"Hn."

"He has to be the youngest every right?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke... are you even listening to me?"

"...Hn."

"Sasuke!"

* * *

**Note: Little one about Setoru's sharingan making its' first appearance. And it didn't really hurt that he got it, he just wasn't use to everything being so clear and bright; like when you look at the sun to long, and your eyes hurt.**

**People reviwed for 'Time for me':  
**chillaxin101  
**People reviwed for 'Where the trouble started':  
**Dreams of the future  
chillaxin101


End file.
